


♦ And I'm Home

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak hates mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ And I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> A simple story, written at three a.m., based on three pictures I found a few months ago.

Castiel Novak hates mornings. He has since he was young and had to wake up every day and go to school. Of course, once he got there, he suddenly became eager to learn, but now that waking up means going to work, things are lot different, even though today is a Sunday.

“Good morning, handsome,” Dean whispers on his ear as Castiel enters the kitchen, Dean’s hand snaking around his waist, and Castiel can actually _feel_ Dean’s grin behind him.

“Mornings are never good, Dean,” he assures, taking his hand to his forehead to try and will his sleep away. It doesn’t work.

“They are, once I get to wake up by your side.”

The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes and sets himself free. “Flattering.”

He sets to the cabinet on the far right and looks for his mug. Once he doesn’t find it, Castiel turns to Dean, who is holding it up, a smile across his lips.

“I woke up earlier so I made you some too,” he explains, handing the mug to Castiel.

Kissing Dean’s cheek, the dark-haired sits down on a chair and takes a sip of the brown liquid inside it. Coffee, the nectar of the Gods! He sighs under his breath and Dean sets his own mug down, approaching Castiel from behind and putting his hands on his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” the shorter man asks.

“Giving you a massage,” Dean answers as his hands start moving to Castiel’s neck. Oh, that’s good. “You’re too tense this morning.”

Castiel hums in agreement. “We had a rough week at the hospital.”

“I can tell; you had to take extra shifts twice, after all.”

Dean hesitates and Castiel knows there’s something coming, but he’s kind of busy to bother asking him what it is.

“You know,” Dean starts. “Christmas is almost there.”

Goddammit, already?! Castiel turns back abruptly, frowning. “What do you mean, it’s only November yet,” he protests.

Something in Dean’s raising an eyebrow tells him he’s fairly wrong.

“It’s December 17th, Cas.”

“What?!”

Castiel takes his cell phone and looks for the calendar. Damn it, where is that thing? One more thing he hates: technology. Okay, it has improved a lot of stuff but, really, he can’t seem to get used to it.

In order to help him, Dean takes his own phone and show it to him, the date being exactly the one Dean said. Castiel turns back to the table and crosses his arms on it, laying his head down and trying to understand how he has lost almost a month of his life.

“Calm down,” Dean says while applying more strength to his massage, a low chuckle in his tone that makes Castiel want to slap him. “I only brought it up because I wondered if you have already chosen what you want.”

The dark-haired raises his head and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, taking a deep breath. “You already give me everything I need, Dean,” he says.

And it’s true. He constantly wonders that if he asked Dean for a handmade scarf imported from the most expensive stylist of France, the green-eyed wouldn’t hesitate on finding a way to give to him.

Dean is too good to him; he knows that ever since they got together, twelve years ago. Gosh, has it really been that long? Well, they have been together since High School, and Castiel went to college for ten years before getting a job at the Kansas Mercy Hospital, two years ago.

“So this means I gotta surprise you?” Dean asks, and Castiel can hear a small spark of words underneath his words.

“If you insist on buying me something, then yes, please surprise me,” he agreed, finally allowing a small smile to slip through his lips.

Less than two minutes go by before Dean breaks the silence again, suddenly turning his massage to a slower movement.

“So, there’s this one more thing I was planning on asking you about…”

Castiel tries to raise his eyebrows, but Dean’s really good at massaging, and his hands feel pretty good on Castiel’s skin, so he waits for the continuation of the sentence.

“You have been working a lot lately, and we almost don’t have time for each other. I was thinking that maybe, we could, I don’t know, get something like a weekend, or three days, and take a trip somewhere.”

Oh.

“You know I can’t just abandon the hospital for that long, Dean,” Castiel reminds him, although something tells him Dean’s aware of the fact.

“Yeah, I know, but can’t you talk to them? I kinda bought the tickets already…”

“You what?!”

With his eyes widely opened, Castiel turns back to Dean, trying to understand what goes on that mind of his. That’s it, Dean Winchester is a lunatic!

“Well, I thought you’d like the idea, so I bought us tickets to Canada. It’s not actually where I wanted to take you, but it was the best I could do with what I had at the time.”

Sighing, Castiel closes his eyes to give himself a moment to think. He knows he needs to find more time to spend with Dean, but Dean also knew that would be their routine once Castiel started working. They have been friends since 7th grade, and ever since then he says he was going to be a doctor. Before agreeing on moving together, or even dating, he had talked to Dean about this.

But then again, it is the first time in three years Dean asks him something like that. And he is a good employee, so maybe the hospital could give him three days. Canada is a nice place, also.

“Fine, fine, I’ll talk to my superior tomorrow,” he says, giving in.

Dean’s grin would put Steven Tyler’s mouth to shame. Wait, since when does Castiel says something like that?

“Thanks, Cas.”

The blonde leans in, kissing Castiel’s lips in a slow movement that quickly leads them both back to the bed, their clothes spread along the way from the kitchen to the bedroom.

It’s only when Castiel and Dean are in front of the fireplace in a cabin on the Canadian mountains, the snow falling on the outside as the midnight of the 25 of December approaches that Castiel finds out why Dean sounded hopeful while asking if he was to make the blue-eyed a surprise.

On the next day, Castiel Novak wakes up with smile, because he still hates mornings, but Castiel Novak Winchester is pretty happy with waking up and seeing his ring matching Dean’s for the rest of their lives. He is more than sure now, home is wherever Dean is.


End file.
